Challenge Mode/Superman Godfall/Expert/Challenge Battle 5
Doomsday is required in all matches of challenge battle 5. Match 1 *Catwoman/Prime *Batgirl/Prime *Scorpion/Mortal Kombat Credits: 405 Catwoman has the lowest damage, so at the beginning, just let her hit you to gain power. Consider not blocking her special 1, since it does little damage especially if you tag out immediately after, which you should be doing to generate power evenly on your three characters. Batgirl gives her team one bar of starting power each, which makes her and Scorpion reach s2 quickly. Match 2 *Bane/Knightfall *Green Arrow/Arrow *Lex Luthor/Krypto Credits: 435 Both Arrow Green Arrow and Krypto Lex Luthor has an s1 power drain. On the flip side, this means they don't do too much damage, even though Krypto Lex Luthor gives them a good deal of health. Also, Arrow Green Arrow's passive gives his light combo random effects, including a freeze, so you should block his basic attacks. Match 3 Challenge: Chaos! *Doomsday/Regime *Superman/Red Son *Green Lantern/John Stewart Credits: 450 Chaos may be frustrating, but this team is overall not too hard to fight against. Regime Doomsday's unblockable on knock out passive is not much use when he's the weakest character, and Red Son Superman only gives his team 25% more basic damage due to not being teamed with other Red Sons. Green Lantern John Stewart makes his teammates invulnerable for 4 seconds upon falling under 20% health, but since this is quite low it is easy to evade with a super or a strong 1-hit s2. Match 4 *Harley Quinn/Insurgency *Scorpion/Mortal Kombat *Batgirl/Prime Credits: 495 Since Batgirl gives her team one bar of starting power, she and Scorpion reaches 2 bars quickly. Therefore, it may be better to stall on Insurgency Harley Quinn in the beginning (don't knock her health under 50%) as she does very little damage, and generate 3 bars of power on your team while Scorpion and Batgirl waste power once they are at full. Match 5 *Sinestro/Regime *Deathstroke/Arkham Origins *Solomon Grundy/Boss Credits: Don't tag out against Sinestro or he will gain power. Arkham Origins Deathstroke has a chance of his s1 being unblockable and crit, dealing possibly over 7000 unblockable damage. Power drain can handle him if you want to be safe. Boss Solomon Grundy starts out with low damage, but he has a ton of health and he gains damage exponentially on his basic attacks when he is closer to death. At very low health, his heavy attack combos can do almost 7000 damage (and block only reduces it by 25%). Therefore, check how much damage your super move can do to knock him out quickly. An interesting thing to note is that after dropping his health by a large margin with a super move, his damage multiplier does not update until you hit him with more attacks, so you will have a second chance to knock him out quickly before he has a chance to lay waste to your team with super powerful basics. Match 6 Challenge: Countdown! (You must defeat your opponents within 2 minutes 30 seconds) *Catwoman/Prime *Wonder Woman/600 *Zatanna Credits: 555 Despite the handicap, this is one of the easiest matches in this battle. While 600 Wonder Woman gives her team +30% power generation and damage, they still have low stats. Remember to tag out whenever they use a damage over time effect however (all 3 have at least one). Catwoman in particular can do a fair amount of basic damage after using her bleed s1. Match 7 *Black Adam/Prime *Cyborg/Teen Titans *Nightwing/New 52 Credits: 585 A generally easy match. Black Adam's lightning shield causes you to take 50% damage of your hits on him while it is active. It only appears when he tags in, and not when he is the first opponent. Teen Titans Cyborg's health recovers quickly while he tags out. New 52 Nightwing gains +100% damage upon tagging in for 3 seconds, although this amounts to 3000 damage at most with one heavy combo. Match 8 *Cyborg/Regime *Martian Manhunter *Scorpion/Mortal Kombat Credits: 12,615 Regime Cyborg gains power incredibly quickly, but his s1 deals little damage (but always block it or you have a high chance to be stunned). Martian Manhunter can be very frustrating to fight against, as you can't let him hit you to gain power as he may stun or power drain (which will still affect you even if you block). Even his heavy combo has a staggering effect even if blocked that makes it annoying to fight against. His s2 also has a fast starting animation that can easily catch you off guard, although his s1 is very slow. Match 9 Challenge: Regeneration! *Bane/Knightfall *Harley Quinn/Animated *Ares Credits: 645 The most dangerous match yet. Ares is one of the most infamous card for a reason: his s2, God Smack, does incredible 1-hit unblockable damage that further disables block for 10 seconds, which will be applied to the next character if God Smack knocks out an opponent. Here, it can do up to over 30000 damage, possibly over 40000 if Animated Harley Quinn uses her team damage boost. Both the regeneration handicap (~1.5% maximum health restored every second) and Animated Harley Quinn's heals (25% maximum health restored to whole team) gives him plenty of second chances. Animated Harley Quinn also gives the team +20% damage and power generation. Containment Doomsday's passive is incredibly useful for absorbing this blow. Don't underestimate Knightfall Bane either. While his stats are much lower than Ares, his s2 can still do over 15000 damage and his passive grants him extremely rapid power generation when he falls below 40% health. This is likely the first match that most non-elite gold teams can't beat, unless they have good gear. Match 10 *Deathstroke/Prime *Superman/Prime *Batman/Insurgency Credits: 675 A breather level of sorts after the last match. Superman and Insurgency Batman has infamously useless passives (+50% speed for 6 seconds upon falling below 40% health, and +200% basic attack damage on stunned opponents respectively). As long as you block Insurgency Batman's slow Explosive Batarangs, his passive is useless. Even if he stuns you, it only lasts 1 basic attack for his passive to apply to. Deathstroke's passives gives him +25% damage on his next special when he knocks out an opponent, which is very limited and is removed on tag out. He also lacks the damage to surprise you to with a knock out, especially since his s2 is a bleed and half of its damage can be avoided by tagging out. Match 11 *The Joker/Prime *Superman/Man of Steel *Catwoman/Batman Returns Credits: 705 While not as hard as match 9, this could still be a bit of trouble. The Joker will take off 30% of your maximum health upon being knocked out. Man of Steel Superman has a 30% chance on not using power on special. Batman Returns Catwoman's bleed from her s1 will do double damage, so tag out immediately after she uses it, and her s2 can do a lot of damage in many hits that is not effectively resisted by Containment Doomsday's passive. Match 12 Challenge: Dampening Field! *Green Arrow/Prime *Superman/Regime *Sinestro/Green Lantern Credits: 735 Green Arrow has a practically nonexistent passive; Regime Superman gains +50% damage for 6 seconds upon falling under 40% health; but Green Lantern Sinestro is the most dangerous since he gains +50% damage on his next special if you tag out against him, allowing his s2 to do almost 30000 damage in several hits that Containment Doomsday's passive is ill-suited to deal with. It won't be an issue if you can consistently power drain him and you can tag as much as you want, but the Dampening Field makes this more difficult. Since Green Arrow has low damage and his s1 only does further halved damage, letting him hit you may be a good idea to generate power. Match 13 *Lex Luthor/Insurgency *Superman/Red Son *Deathstroke/Red Son Credits: 765 Match 14 *Wonder Woman/Prime *Superman/Prison *Batman/Blackest Night Credits: 795 Match 15 Challenge: Regeneration! *Superman/Godfall *Superman/Prime Credits: 3,375 The boss battle brings a huge spike in difficulty: Godfall Superman has almost 100,000 health and heals by 4000 every second (for some perspective, this means he can heal back from a normal gold card's super move in about 3 seconds), and cannot be reduced by Killer Frost/Regime. His Flying Punches can do 13000+ damage. This match could prove a challenge to even near-maxed players who come unprepared. As usual, Raven/Prime will make this match extremely easy, since she could instantly bring the boss to less than 20% health from 100% when she herself falls under 20%, healing herself to 100% in the process. With some damage boosts, most maxed gold cards can do 100k damage in a single super move, eliminating chances of regeneration, and Superman Prime is much easier to deal with. When fully upgraded and with all damage support cards, Doomsday/Prime's super move does ~82360 damage. Any Harley Quinn's damage boost or Batman/Prime's passive will let him over 100. Doomsday/Containment can hit higher, but only in his final form (just let the boss knock you out 3 times to gain the damage bonus). Any sort of bleeding effect will also increase damage by 20% while it lasts. Other options include Batman/Arkham Origins; with Militarized Batmobile and Batman/Prime alone, he can easily knock out Godfall Superman with one super and the Area Effect will also bring Superman Prime to 1 health to be easily knocked out with a basic attack. Trivia *The description of the boss battle has a typo: "REGNERATION". Category:Challenges